The present invention relates generally to a vehicle pin type disc brake of the floating caliper design.
More particularly, our invention concerns an improvement in the guide means upon which the caliper is slidably supported allowing smooth axial caliper movement and engagement of the friction pad assemblies with the rotor. The guide means comprises an elastomeric bushing assembly secured within a bore in the caliper inboard leg and disposed around guide pins which are secured to the anchor plate support and extend inboard of the anchor plate support.